1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to motorized bicycles and, more particularly, is directed towards a motorized bicycle which features a removable fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,281 to Elia sets forth a bicycle frame which is made collapsible by means of a hinged connection. An engine is also connected to the frame and drives a rotary member which comes into contact with the rear wheel of the bicycle so as to drive same. The gasoline tank for the engine is bolted to the bushing of the frame. While the collapsible feature of the Elia bicycle reduces the bulk of the vehicle and thus renders same susceptible of being stored in a restricted space, permanent attachment of the fuel tank may make such storage hazardous under certain conditions. For prolonged storage or transport of the folded bicycle, the fuel tank of Elia would have to be emptied prior to such transport or storage, which is both troublesome and wasteful of fuel. If the fuel tank is not completely emptied prior to transport or storage, the danger of accidental combustion remains, and transportation of the bicycle on, for example, common carriers would be severely restricted.
It therefore may be appreciated that it would be extremely desirable to provide a collapsible, portable motorized bicycle with means for separating the fuel source from the motor during transport or storage so as to minimize the danger and to maximize safety.
Other pertinent United States patent in this general art area of which I am aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,980; 2,696,272; 2,583,499; and 688,838.